The Lion and the Lamb
by twlightfanfiction
Summary: It was a normal day for Bella, her dad off to work early in the morning, her waking up late and missing the bus. But what she didn't know was, today was different, today was going to be something special.
1. Chapter 1

**The lion and the Lamb**

Twilight Fanfiction

It was a normal day for Bella, her dad off to work early in the morning, her waking up late and missing the bus. But she didn't know was, today was different, today was going to be something special.

**Chapter 1**

**BOFV**

"SHIT!, late again!, god" i screamed violently as i woke up i didn't bother to have a shower because it takes up to much time I quickly got dressed and grabbed an apple, my bag and left, leaving the door unlocked.

I ran out of the house screaming "shit, shit, shit, shit" because i had 5 minutes to school and the bus didn't come for another 10, "im screwed, god please help me". Mike Newton drove past in his new sports car he spotted me and pulled over, i wasn't to happy but i jumped in anyway because it would have been the only way that i would get to school on time.

"Thanks Mike" I said in a rush as I ran to my locker, I quickly checked my timetable to see what I had first period, science, double period "omg why didn't I just stay home urgh" I said to myself in my head, any way I grabbed my books and ran to class, "phew, just got here in time" I whispered to my self, looking like a total idiot.

There was one spot left sitting next to a skinny girly-girl, I walked over and sat down, she looked at me smiled and said "hi I'm Alice nice to meet you…", "Bella, nice to meet you to". "She seems friendly" I said to myself in my head. Someone walked in looking confused, I didn't know who it was so he must be new like Alice, I heard Alice mumble under her breath "ohh god", "that's dudes cute, but nevermind it will never happen" I said to myself in my head, Alice looked at me like she heard what I said but she couldn't of I said it to myself right?, she looked around then whispered to me "that's my brother Edward", "shit, their family have the looks" I thought to myself. "ohh that's cool, is it awkward him being in your classes?" I whispered to her, "nah, not really I annoy him too much to care, but I still love him though" she giggled ad she whispered, "do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked me in a normal tone being cheerful "nope just me and my dad", as she heard her face turned into a frown but then she smiled like a huge smile, "can I sit with you at lunch?" she asked as if I were the queen "yeh sure". Science went pretty quick which was weird, never happens, must have been Alice.

So I sat down in the caf waiting for Alice, she finally came "omg I'm sooooo sorry im a little late the office wouldn't let me leave", "aha no problem no need to be sorry", Alice sat down and went from a smile to a serious look "so are we friends", "yeh I think we are aren't we?", "well I hope so", we both could help but laughing. So for the rest of lunch we were telling all our secrets to each other and all of our embarrassing moments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I got no sleep last nice because of Alice talking about some friend of hers that she wants to come over on Sunday, I love Alice and I love that she has a friends but I sorta wish she didn't talk about as much I don't even know who this Bella girl is supposedly she's in my science class but I don't think I have ever realized her.

I had science today anyway so I could talk to Bella ( Alices Orders ), I sat next to her it was sorta awkward at first but I started talking to her and she was really sweet and pretty too I first started of saying, "Alice isn't feeling well today, so she isn't at school", she looked at me smiled, oh my god I nearly died she had the most beautiful smile, "thanks for lettin me know", "no problem", it was pretty awkward after that I looked over at her every 2 seconds I think she realized but she just smiled and giggled to herself.

**BPOV**

Edward kept looking at me all the time it was creepy at first but then I got caught in his eyes, oh my god I had only just realized that im sitting next to the hottest guy in school, I couldn't help but smile, he was soooo cute, hot, handsome whatever you want to say but ohhhh he was hot!

**EPOV**

It was about an hour since we talked we just kept looking at eachother "umm do, uh can I have lunch with you?", "WHAT, WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT URGH, SHES GOING TO THINK IM A FREAK URGH AHHH SHIT!", she smiled turned to look at me, og my god she has the most prettist eyes, but shit this is Alices best friends I cant date her can I, it would probably never happen" I say to myself in my head changing my expressions debating with myself then realizing what a idiot I look like, "sure, I would love to" , I couldn't believe my ears I had the biggest smile on my face I was glowing, and so was she.

**BPOV**

" holy shit Edward just asked me to have lunch with him" ekkkkkkkkkkkkkkk I was smiling so big right now I was glowing and so was he. I wanted to text Alice, but then I realized its her brother I cant do that I cant go out with her brother can i? I formed a frown, and kinda came depressed but I had to tell her she needed to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**APOV**

Bella and I went shopping after school she thought I was sick, I pretended, so obviously Edward told her I was sick, but I actually wanted to get them to talk, and I told Bella that, she was kinda pissed but she understood.

We were there shopping for 3 hours usually im there for 5 but Bella was getting bored and she needed to go home, homework supposedly.

**BPOV**

I told her I had homeworkto do but I did it all at school in my free yesterday, I just really wanted to get out of there it was driving me crazy, but she's forcing me to go tommorow for 4 ½ hours but Edwards going so I would probably talk to him. Yay!

**EPOV**

At first I didn't want to go shopping but then I heard Bella was going so I said I would go.

Alice left her phone on the dining table, I grabbed it and looked through her contacts until I found Bellas phone number. I put her phone number in my phone and texted her…

"hey Bella, its Edward, Alice wanted to give me your number"

instantly she replyed back

"ok hey Edward"

"hi, hru"

"good thx u"

"good, well I gtg soz bye ttyl cya"

"ttyl cya, bye"

the convocations ended with me having to go because Alice was about to start one of her lectures of Bella again, but this time I don't think I will get bored I think I will love it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**APOV**

They like eachother I can tell, well I finally got it out of Bella yesterday but Edward wasn't being a dick last night like he usually is he was sitting there smiling I've never seen him act like this, yeh he has dated heaps of girls but he's not dating her even and he can't stop staring at her I need them to get together but there both as stubborn as eachother this is going to be hard.

**BPOV**

I had the same classes as Edward today we talked, talked, talked and talked we talked about our childhood, our lives basically. Alice was as cheerful as ever today I knew she was up to something but I was to busy talking to Edward to care.

**EPOV**

Today was the best I had the whole day with Bella (other than lunch) no Alice just us we talked for ages, it made me like her even more she was so innocent urgh, I don't know whats wrong with me I've come protective of her now. I don't know whats happening

Am I in love?

**APOV**

"Finally shopping time" I cheered as we walked in the shopping centre, 'Bella", "yeh", "I'm buying you a dress no matter what you say!", "but Alice, "but nothing Isabella!"

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but laugh when Alice said Isabella.

When we walked into dress shops it was quite awkward but I just sat in a chair waiting for them to be finished. Holy Shit!... I didn't want to be a perv but Bella looked amazing in her underwear, holy shit! How skinny is she?! Everytime I looked up from my phone I could see Bellas perfect body through a small crack at the side of her changing room. She walked out in a dress, she asked my opinon "perfect, just perfect" was the only words I could get out she looked amazing beautiful.

**BPOV**

Holy crap Edward said I looked perfect, I couldn't help but blush, "thanks Edward, but I know your lying!"

**EPOV**

she thought I was lieing shit umm ok…. I stood up walked over to her… and kissed her.. on the lips.. "do you believe me now"… I went back and sat down I had a huge smile on my face, and so did Bella.

**APOV**

HE JUST KISSED HER! I don't know whether to be scared, angry or happy, but at that time I chose happy I stood up and said "I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME I KNEW IT! YAYAYAYAY!

They were both blushing like mad, and the were for the rest of the shopping trip.

**BPOV**

OH MY FUCKING GOD! EDWARD JUST KISSED ME EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Bella and I are dating now, I never thought it would happen but it did and I love her and I never want to let her go never!

**BPOV**

Edward and I are dating now, I didn't think it would happen but it did and I love him endlessly, I would never want him to go ever!

**APOV**

I did it my plan worked I got them together it toke 2 months but I did it!

They are the cutest couple, well the cutest other than jasper and me obviously.

**EPOV**

Bella is coming over tonight to meet my family, I've warned her that they are crazy but she just laughed.

**4 hours later….**

The doorbell rang, it was Bella, im sooo nervous "what is my parents don't like her", "what if Esme embarrasses me so then she leave me!, I have all these thoughts running though my head.

**BPOV**

Edwards mum opened the door, "hello Bella, I'm Esme, we have heard a lot about you, please, come in", I looked up at Edward then back at Esme, "wow you have a beautiful house", "why thankyou darling, now come through here and meet the rest of the family while I go get Edward", "ok thankyou".

"BELLA!" Alice comes and hugs me, "hey Ali", "Bella, this is Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper", "hi I'm Bella", they all laughed "we know" Jasper said while still laughing.

Esme came down with Edward and Edwards dad, Edward walked in a hugged me, I pulled away "you have never down that before" I stated as I was really confused.

Edwards dads walked over to me and introduced himself "hi im Carlisle, Edwards father", "hi I'm Bella", he laughed "yes I know "Alice and Edwards talk about you all the time", "ohh umm I don't really know what to say" I said while laughing, "well it was a pleasure meeting you Bella", "you to Mr. Cullen", "no no call me Carlisle, "ok… you to Carlisle" he walked away laughing.

I was kinda feeling left out because I didn't know what they were talking about with all the things they were laughing about, I think Esme noticed I was left out and came and talked to me. I like Edwards family there cool.


End file.
